Republic of Michigania
Michigania is a Representative Democracy surrounding the great lakes. Michigania was once a continental colossus, spanning from the Atlantic to the bread bowl. Michigania was the first official Nation to be formed after the fall of civilization, often being called the "New Cradle of Civilization."' 'Geography and Climate ' Post apocalyptic Michigan became extremely lush in the absence of humans. Many of the roads fell into disrepair after years of neglect. The heavily wooded state became even more forested, the quantity of plants in the Great lake States nearly tripled. ' ' ' ' Great lake winters are characterized by large amounts of snow, and low temperatures. The summers are hot, reaching temperatures in the mid 90s. The growing season is from mid Spring to mid Fall. Precipitatioin is extremely high, and droughts haven't been recorded in years. ' ' ' 'Culture' ' Michigander Culture is a maritime one. The various provinces are connected by lakes, making trade and travel extremely safe, rapid, and cheap. Until recently, service in the Survivalist armed forces was mandatory, and as a result nearly every adult citizen of Michigania is trained in a multitude of survival tactics. Michiganders pride themselves on their self-dependence.' ' ' 'History' Pre- Survivalist Society ''' '''During the zombie apocalypse survivors survived in small communities created mainly in large buildings. Ex: Malls, Skyscrapers, large department or hardware stores, etc. Survivors would subsist off of gathered supplies along with whatever products remained in the store when the end began. In the warm months survivors would stay exclusively in-doors, and during the winters, while the infected were either frozen or sluggish, they would venture out in search of supplies, always stocking up for the next summer. As years passed and the infected population died out, the isolated communities would venture out further and further, for longer and longer. Growing in size. ' ' Early Survivalist Society One community, located in a massive hardware and home life store in a South-East Michigan town, acted as a beacon the homeless survivors of the region. This community formed a group of scavengers, known as Survivalists, who were extensively trained in survival tactics, self defense, and the use of firearms. As the population of the community grew, so did the number of survivalists. Two years after the infections struck, when the undead population was at an all time low, the Survivalists ventured to the known survivor enclaves in the county and absorbed them under one flag. The Survivalists shared knowledge, tactics, and survival strategies with the other communities, growing their numbers exponentially. Year after year, the new survivalist society, consisting of communities of survivors squatting inside old buildings, spread across the city, then absorbed the next city, the county, all of South-East Michigan, then all of the state. The Survivalist created a network of united communities united under one idea. ' ' ''' '''The first Survivalist Empire As years continued, and as the population of the Survivalist Nation began to increase, they set their eyes on liberating the rest of the Nation. En masse, thousands of survivalist squads pushed throughout the Midwest, seeking other communities, and exterminating the undead as they went. As borders grew, so did their forces. Survivalist efforts began to snowball. In only five years, the Survivalists went from the size of the Lower peninsula of Michigan, to a territory that stretched from New York to Oklahoma. The Survivalist forces absorbed all independent communities, usually peacefully, though occasionally rebellious towns fought back. The Survivalist forces, originally numbering 20, numbered nearly 60,000. Territories were converted into provinces for the new Survivalist Empire, ran by a collection of the highest ranking generals, who consulted a civilian council elected by each province. ' ' 'The fall of the first Survivalist Empire' As the Survivalist Empire continued to expand, a different culture began to form in its most Western reaches. Words of rebellion spread throughout the Westernmost provinces, crying for Independence. Men and women already trained as survivalists from the West mutinied, demanding independence. When their demands were ignored, Rebels gathered support throughout the countryside and formed an Army that could match the power of the Survivalists. For a year the rebels waged war on remaining loyalists within the province, and then finally seceded from the Empire. The Survivalsts, distraught at losing the breadbowl, mustered their forces. They enacted mass conscription for a counter-attack against the Rebels, who now called themselves the Confederated Survivalist States . The two armies fought to a standstill on the border of the two Nations. The new leader of the C.S.S, only known as Louis, split his forces for a sneak attack on the Survivalist Capitol, Mackinaw. He led his troops South, around the border of the Survivalists to New York, and boarded barges prepared by the Quebecois Government. Louis sailed his force of nearly 50,000 men all the way to the tip of the Lower Michigan Peninsula in a massive sneak attack. Together, with forces lent by Quebec, Louis led a massive attack on the Mackinaw stronghold. A massive battle consisting of armies from four nations, The Survivalist Empire, the C.S.S, Quebec, and the Kingdom of Canada continued for weeks, with no hint of rest. Finally, Confederate forces took the City of Mackinaw, and demanded the Survivalists to concede defeat. In the peace deal, the Survivalist Empire dropped all claims on Confederate states, and ceded all territory West of the Mississippi to the C.S.S. The Empire had fallen, and all dreams of continental Unification were crushed. 'The formation of Michigania to present' ' After the war for Confederate independence, the remaining population demanded a full civilian Government, and the abolition of the old Survivalist ways. The Republic of Michigania was formed as a representative Democracy, focused on maritime travel and trade throughout the Great Lakes. With industrial functions at full capacity, Michigania built a massive navy to patrol and protect its coasts. Michigania's army was dramatically downsized. Army service was no longer compulsory, it was explicitly volunteer. Michigania sought close relations with all surrounding nations, and sent envoys to Carolina and Atlantica. Michigania maintained a close relationship with the Kingdom of Canada. ' ' ' 'Military' The modern Michigander Military is focused on quality over quantity. Michigander rifles are cheap to make, extremely powerful, and reliable beyond doubt. The average rifleman carries a Bolt-Action DET-79, a semi-automatic LP-34 handgun, and either a machete or a hatchet. Michigania has a variety of special forces, including: *'The Grand Marines' *'U.P. "Lumberjack" Brigade' *'Mackinaw Marines' *'Chicago mounted division' *'Grand Paratrooper division' The Michigander military is designed to fight a variety of enemies, primarily pirates, Queflings, and even Sea Ghouls. Military development is closely compared to the C.S.S ' ' The Michigan Navy consists of 25 Grand Lake Gunships, 16 Huron Destroyers,10 Superior Battleships, and a large amount of merchant marine transport ships and skirmishers. ' ' The Michigan Airforce is made up of almost 65 Helicopter gunships, 20 Helo Transports, 34 Fixed-wing fighters, and 20 Fixed-wing bombers. Michigania sports the largest mainland airforce and navy. ' ' 'The Armored division is made up of over 400 armored attack cars, 250 Yankee Tanks, and 150 Huron Tanks. Michigania is only second to the C.S.S in the armored department. ' '''Category:Nation